A Parent's Touch
by neverbetter21
Summary: ONE SHOT, AU. One night Naruto is having trouble sleeping, and who better to help him sleep than his parents.


**Dedication:** To all the parents out there especially my mom and dad. Dedicated also to the unveiling of who Naruto's parents are…. )

**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own NARUTO.

* * *

It was 12:30 a.m., and a certain blond-haired boy was shifting and sighing every now and again in his bed. A few more minutes, the boy got fed up of lying down in his bed so he proceeded to the kitchen and made himself a cup of warm milk. 

"Ahhhhh, I hope drinking this will help me sleep," the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, remarked as he drank his milk.

But the milk still didn't make him sleepy, he still continued to toss and turn in his bed instead of getting some sleep. When sleep still didn't come, he decided to tire himself by doing several hundred push-ups, but up to no avail.

"Argh!!! At this rate, I wouldn't get any sleep at all." He said to himself with a frustrated tone of voice. "I guess I have no choice, but to ask mom and dad even if it's embarrassing. I really need to get some sleep."

With this decision in hand, the blue-eyed genin tip-toed quietly across the hallway heading towards his sleeping parents' room. Upon reaching his parents' room, he carefully cracked open the door so as not to surprise his parents and slipped inside like a stealthy feline.

"Mom, mom," he whispered as he touched his mother's forearm to wake her.

"Hmmm, who is it?" the mother asked groggily.

"It's Naruto, mom."

"Oh Naruto, why are you still awake?" Wondering why her son was awake at this ungodly hour as she sat up on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want me to make you some warm milk?" she offered as she turned on the lights.

"Nope already tried that but it still didn't work."

"Ok, Ok, I see. Minato wake up," the mother, Uzumaki Kushina, said waking her husband up.

"What is it, Kushina?" the father/ 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato, asked as he slowly got himself up to a sitting position.

"It's Naruto, he couldn't sleep." Kushina stated as she pointed towards her son.

"Come here, Naruto," Minato said as he motioned for his son to sit by them.

Naruto followed his father's order and scrambled in between his parents though he was a bit hesitant to do so.

"Now lie down and close your eyes."

The blond immediately did what he was told and in no time at all he was overcome by a very familiar scent which was effective in making him sleepy coupled by someone rubbing his back which was really comfortable. Then his mom began to gently hum a very soft lullaby which made Naruto yawn and snuggle closely to his mom who also gently patted his head.

"Are you sleepy now, my little darling?" Kushina gently asked her son.

"Mm-hmm." He replied sleepily as he hugged his mom.

"That's good," Minato remarked as he settled closer to his son.

"Mom, Dad." Naruto said through half-lidded eyes. "Thanks for helping me get some sleep and promise me you won't tell friends about this especially Sasuke 'coz he'll think that I'm such a baby."

Minato and Kushina chuckled slightly at what their son said and promised that they would not tell. They both watched Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

"Kushina, Naruto hasn't slept over here ever since he finished kindergarten. I really missed this." Minato broke the silence as he tucked in the blanket around his sleeping son.

"Yeah, he really is growing up but once in a while he acts like a child, and it reminds me that he really is our baby. I'll definitely miss this when he moves out and has his own family." Kushina told her husband as she lovingly stroked her sleeping son's face.

"I agree, but right now let's enjoy that he is still our baby boy. Oh, and now I have something to blackmail him with when he forgets to do his chores again." Minato replied while chuckling evilly to himself.

"Meanie." His wife said as he playfully swatted his arm. "Now, we should also get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Before they went to bed, they both kissed their son's forehead and smiled sweetly at him seeing the contented smile pasted on his face and were glad that even as the years past their grown up son will still be their little baby.

* * *

How was that? Hope you liked it. This is the first fanfic I wrote for Naruto and about the Yondaime being his father, sorry in advance if this is too OOC. Reviews and Constructive criticisms are welcome. Bye for now. ) 


End file.
